Change: For Better or For Worse
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: Justin and Morgan were childhood friends that always dreamed of getting married and starting a family. Now they are facing marriage and parenting while in college. What does the future hold for them? Only I know and now it's time for you to find out....
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

**Ok, so here it is. The sequel to Daddy's Little Girl!!!! I really hope everyone likes it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters pertaining to Twilight. I do however own my own characters that were thought up in my imagination. :)**

**Summary: Justin is the son of Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. Morgan is the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan Justin and Morgan were child hood friends who always dreamed of getting married and starting a family. They started dating while they were sixteen and when they were seventeen they had a baby. They've graduated high school, gotten married, and are now experiencing marriage and parenting while attending college. What does the future hold for them? I know and now it's time for you to find out.......**

* * *

**Prologue: In the Beginning**

**MPOV**

In the beginning things between Justin and I were fantastic. We would do everything together. We would feed Annabeth, dress her, bathe her, and put her to bed. She was our world. At night after we would put her to bed we would go in our room and go to bed. Some nights we would just talk about our day and others we would make love.

After we returned from our honeymoon we had moved into a small apartment while we figured out what to do about college. We debated and debated over where to go. Justin had gotten a lot of great scholarships from colleges for football, but I hadn't been able to get any scholarships. Mom and Dad said it didn't matter because they would pay for my college. In the end I had decided not to go to college. I hadn't made this decision based on the money matters, but on Annabeth. I didn't want to be the mother who left her baby in daycare all day and then came home and neglected her even more due to homework. Mom had said to stay in forks and go to the local community college that way she could watch Annabeth and I wouldn't have to put her in daycare. I had liked that idea very much but that didn't take away the neglect at night so that I could do homework. Justin had even agreed to give up every scholarship and go to the community college with me, but I couldn't let him give up on his football dream because Annabeth and me. In the end I had decided to follow Justin where ever he chose to go and to wait and go to college when Annabeth started school.

We ended up at the University of Alabama. Justin said they had given him the best offer. I didn't argue because it wasn't my place to decide where we would go. We moved to Alabama at the beginning of August. Mom, Dad, Jacob, and Leah had all flown with us to help us get settled. It turned out that they had bought us a little two bedroom two bath house. It was perfect for our little family. I'll never forget our first day in the house. Mainly because it was the day that Annabeth had taken her first steps. It was well into the night and well past time for Annabeth to be in bed. We had unpacked everything and put everything away. Justin was laying on the couch looking through the book of classes the University had given him. I was sitting in the floor with Annabeth standing her up and holding on to her waist. She had been pulling up on things for a month now, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she started to walk. I sat her on the floor to let her crawl a little and she went straight over to the coffee table. She sat down on her little but and stared at the table in hard concentration. Justin said her look of concentration was the same as mine. I sat there and watched her to make sure she didn't hit her head or get hurt. She reached out with her hands and grabbed on to the side of the table and pulled herself up. I had seen her do this a hundred so I was prepared for that. What I wasn't prepared for was for her to take her left foot and stick it out in front of her and then move her right foot with it. I stared in awe as she continued to work her way around the coffee table. She had almost made it to Justin when she fell. She landed with a little thud on the floor. She sat there in awe. She looked at Justin who hadn't even looked away from his book and then she looked at me. I saw the confusion on her little face. I broke into a smile and went over to her hugged her. She started to laugh and I said, "You did it!!" and picked her up and kissed her.

"What? What did she do?" Justin asked as he closed his book and laid it on the table.

"She took her first steps," I said. "Our baby girl took her first steps."

Justin came over to us and kissed Annabeth and said, "That's my girl."

We sat in the floor with her and let her try to walk some more. She was very determined to do it again but kept falling. Eventually she got tired and cranky so I gave her a bath, read her a bedtime story, and then put her in her crib in her new room. I turned on the baby monitors and took one with me. I walked into my and Justin's bedroom. I went into the adjoining bathroom and changed into my night gown and then walked back out into the bedroom. I climbed into bed next to Justin, who was still looking at his catalogue of classes. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight," and rolled over and closed my eyes.

I felt Justin move in the bed. I heard the click of the lamp being turned off and then felt him move again. He wrapped his arm around me and said, "You know she's growing up really fast?"

I opened my eyes and replied, "Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want to send her to daycare?"

"Yes."

"It would be good for her; to get to be around other kids her age."

"I never said I wouldn't send her to daycare. I just don't want her to be there all day and I don't want her to come home and be neglected."

"So you are going to send her to daycare?"

"Yes, after she's a year old I'll start sending her for a few hours a day so that she can interact with other kids. I'm not going to deprive her of that."

I felt Justin's lips on my neck and he said, "I do believe you are starting to give our moms a run for their money in the best mom category."

I rolled over onto my back and looked at him and said, "I'll take that as a complement, so thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied and kissed me. I let it go farther than I should have that night. We ended up making love not once, not twice, but four times. We hadn't done that since our honeymoon.

The next few weeks passed and eventually I started to feel sick. I couldn't keep anything down and the smell, sight, or even thought of food made me sick. Then the time for my period came and went. Unlike before I didn't wait. I ran to the local grocery story and bought two pregnancy tests. One was positive and one was negative. I couldn't be was I all I could think. Annabeth was only ten months old. I couldn't be pregnant again. I decided to go buy another test. I picked Annabeth up off of the floor and walked out of the bathroom and into Justin. "Now what were my two favorite girls doing locked in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Um, I need to go pick up something from the store. I'll be right back," I said.

"What do you need? I can go get it for you," he said.

"No that's ok. Annabeth and I can go get it," I replied. I couldn't let him know that I thought I was pregnant.

"Just tell me," he said.

"It's ok, we'll be right back," I said and walked to the front door.

I grabbed my keys and purse and was just about to walk out of the house when I heard Justin yell, "Morgan, what are you doing with pregnancy tests?!"

He came to the front door where I was at. I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "That's what I need from the store."

"You already too two, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. One was positive one was negative. I was going to take another one to be sure."

"Ok, then lets go," he said. We went to the store and got three more pregnancy tests. When we got home I took them all. All three came back negative. I wasn't pregnant, and I think that that's when my and Justin's relationship changed.

* * *

**Ok so tell me what you think!!!! Also let me know what you think should happen. Also if you have a title suggestion let me know, I'm still trying to think of one!!!! I really hope this story turns out as good as the last one!!!! R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	2. Chapter 1: Halloween

****

Chapter 1: Halloween

* * *

MPOV

It was Halloween and Justin, Annabeth, and I had flown back to Forks to attend the annual Halloween party the hospital threw for the children who were on pediatrics. I had dressed Annabeth up as Snow White and I was carrying her around to the nurses so she could trick or treat. I found my mom and dad and walked over to them and said, "Annabeth, say trick or treat Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward."

"Oh Morgan, she's so cute!" my mom exclaimed and took Annabeth from me. "Edward, don't you think she's cute?" Mom asked Dad.

"Huh, oh yeah she's adorable as always," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Morgan, where's Justin at? I figured he would be here considering its Annabeth's first Halloween," Mom said.

"Oh, yeah I figured he would be here too but at the last minute his friends from high school called and he decided to hang out with them tonight," I replied.

"Mrs. Black, Can I take Annabeth and go play?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see Hannah Lee standing behind me. She was the oldest patient on the floor, thirteen. "Oh, hi Hannah, yeah you can take Annabeth," I said and handed Annabeth to her. "She's walking now so if you put her down you really have to watch her."

"Ok Mrs. Black. Come on Annabeth let's go see what all of the other kids are doing," she said and walked toward the play room.

"Morgan, did you tell Justin you wanted him here?" Mom asked.

"It wouldn't have done any good," I replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because he doesn't listen to me anymore," I said.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Mom asked.

"Nothing it's just that ever since we moved to Alabama he spends his time doing homework, studying plays, or out with some guys from the football team," I said as we sat down in the family room.

"When does he spend time with you and Annabeth?" Mom asked.

"He doesn't, he goes to school, to football practice, and out with friends," I said.

"Sweetheart, have you confronted him about this?" Mom asked.

"Yes, but he just said he's doing his best," I said.

"Morgan, what are you going to do?" Mom asked.

"I want to move back home but I don't think that's the solution. I mean if Annabeth and I aren't there then how am I going to get Justin to change and spend time with her."

"Sweetheart, you need to do what is best for you and your daughter; especially what is best for your daughter."

"I know and I think that being around her dad is what's best for her."

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can say that I love you and Annabeth and you two are always welcome at the house."

"I know Mom and we love you too," I said and Mom got up and walked away. I sat there in the family room by myself and thought about what to do. I wanted to move back to Forks and live with my parents. I didn't want to admit it but I wanted to leave Justin. I had thought that our life would be perfect. I had thought I was going to have my own fairytale and live happily ever after with Justin and Annabeth but now I was thinking that everyone was right. That fairytales and happily ever afters only existed in books.

After the party I took Annabeth back to the hotel where we were staying with Justin. I gave Annabeth a bath and then put her in the crib we had brought. I read her a story and she fell asleep. I sat on the bed and waited for Justin to get there. At three in the morning the door finally opened and Justin walked in. "Hey baby, I figured you would be asleep," he said.

"No, I'm not asleep," I said.

I could hear him changing and then felt the bed shift with his weight. "Did you and Annabeth have fun at the party?" he asked and put his arms around me.

"Yes, but I think Annabeth would've had more fun if you were there with her," I replied.

"Well the guys asked me to hangout with them and I haven't seen them since we left."

"Yes, well you could've told them that it was your daughter's first Halloween and you wanted to spend it with her."

"I could've but I didn't want to spend the night at the hospital."

I wriggled away from him and said, "Well you could've told me that."

"I didn't want you to be mad at me," he said and kissed my neck.

"Well you did a terrible job because that's just what I am, I am mad," I said and tried to move away from him.

He kept trying to hold me back and said, "Well I'm sorry, let's just cuddle."

I finally got away from him and got up and said, "No, I'm sleeping somewhere else," and I got Annabeth out of her crib and walked out. I went into the guest bedroom and lay down with Annabeth next to me. I laid there and watched my daughter sleep. I could still smell the alcohol on Justin's breath. I don't know what he had but I knew he was drunk and I knew from the past that when he was drunk he was dangerous and capable of anything. I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast Justin went upstairs to pack. He carried his bags down the stairs and out to the car. I sat in the living room with Annabeth while she played with her blocks. Justin walked in and looked at us and then said, "Are you going to pack yours and Annabeth's things?"

I looked up at him and Tanner walked by. "Tanner will you take Annabeth outside to play?" I asked Tanner.

"Yeah, no problem, come with Uncle Tanner, Annabeth." He said and picked her up.

When he walked out of the room I said, "Justin, I don't know how to say this but Annabeth and I aren't going back to Alabama with you."

"What do you mean you're not going back with me?"

"We're going to stay here in Forks."

"You're going to stay in Forks? Where are you going to live?"

"Here with my parents."

"You're making a big mistake."

"Justin, I need time to evaluate what Annabeth needs."

"What Annabeth needs is her father."

"You also need to evaluate which is more important, your family or your friends."

"You're making a mistake by staying. I hope you know that and if you don't then maybe you'll realize it," he said and then left.

I went outside where Tanner and Annabeth were. My mom and Ashlynn were also with them. I walked over and bent down next to Annabeth. "Morgan, where's Justin?" my mom asked.

"He left to go back to Alabama." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, are you and Annabeth leaving later?"

"No, Momma if it's ok I'd like it if we could stay here for a while."

"Oh Sweetheart, I'd like that very much." So Annabeth and I began a chapter of our lives without Justin. I was hoping he would realize that he was wrong and that he would choose us over his friends. I knew for sure that Annabeth and I would be here until Christmas at least because that's when Justin was coming back. I hoped that when he came back that he was a changed man and would finally decide to take responsibility.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm super busy with school and cheerleading. Especially since I'm taking College English and have to write two essays every week. After so much typing for that my head hurts and I can't even think how to operate Word. LOL. So if it takes me a while to update I'm sorry. :( If you have any ideas of what should happen please, please, please let me know because I'm kind of at a road block. Any way I hope you review. Oh speaking of review there's someone reading this story named Madie who leaves me reviews all of the time if you could leave your email address so that I can talk to you because you left some ideas and I'd like to talk to you about them. Thanks. Also thank you to msbutterflycat for the name!!!! Please Review!!!!!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

**Chapter 2: Realization**

**JPOV**

I went back to Alabama by myself. I went to class during the day and then to practice after. After practice I'd go out with some guys to eat. When I'd return home the house felt big and empty. One night I was studying biology with Lucy Puckett. I wasn't really talking just sitting there rereading the same question over and over. I thought I heard her say something so I said, "What?"

She giggled and then said, "I asked you what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing it's just that my wife and daughter are staying with my wife's parents."

"Oh, so the rumors are true," she said kind of disappointed.

"Um, what rumors?" I asked.

"That you're married and have a kid."

"Yeah, Annabeth will turn one on Friday. She's such a beautiful girl. She looks just like her mom and is just as smart too. She started walking when she was nine months old. What I wouldn't give to see her right now."

"Well why don't go to where your wife's staying and see them."

"I can't, they're staying in Forks, WA."

"Oh, well do you want to talk about why they're not here?"

"They're not here because my wife said that I wasn't spending enough time with them. So when we went back home for Halloween she stayed and kept my daughter."

"Wow, what made her think that you weren't spending enough time with them?"

"I'd go to school and then to football practice. After practice I would go out with the guys on the team and then come home, eat, do homework, and then go to bed."

"I can see why she said that. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I got scared, I was afraid that she would realize that I wasn't what she wanted and I wouldn't be able to provide for my family. So I figured if I wasn't around she wouldn't be able to say either of those things and she would stay. I figured wrong in the end though."

"Well evidently or they'd still be here."

"Yeah, now the house feels big and empty whenever I'm at home."

"Call her and tell her that."

"Do you really think she'll come back?"

"If you tell her everything that you just told me she'll have to come back and if she doesn't then she doesn't have a heart."

"Thanks, it feels good to just talk to someone."

"No problem, I wish I could stay longer but it's already 10:30 and I have an early class tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks again," I said as we stood up. I walked her to the door and gave her hug. On Friday I would call to wish Annabeth a happy birthday and explain everything to Morgan.

**MPOV**

On Friday Justin's parents came to my grandparents' house along with my parents, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper, we were having a birthday party for Annabeth. I sat her in the highchair and Grandma Esme brought in a little birthday cake with a candle in the shape of the number one on it. The cake was white with pink writing on the top that read Happy 1st Birthday Annabeth. Grandpa Carlisle lit the candle and everyone sang happy birthday. When they finished I helped Annabeth blowout her candle and when everyone clapped she giggled. The doorbell rang and my dad went to answer it while Grandma Esme and my mom brought out the big cake for everyone else to have a piece. My dad walked back in looking mad and when he walked over to my mom I realized why. Standing in the same doorway my dad I had been standing in moments earlier was Justin. All I could to do was stare at him. Annabeth looked over at him and excitement washed over her face and she said, "Dada."

We all looked at her in amazement and I said, "Did she just say Dada?"

Like I was asking her Annabeth said, "Dada."

"Yeah she did," Justin said. The look on his face was the same look he had the day Annabeth was born. It was the look that he had on his face the first time he held her. He walked over and Annabeth reached up for him and he picked her up. He looked at me and said, "Can I talk to you?" I looked at him and waited for him to continue and he said, "In private."

I looked at my mom and she said, "I'll take Annabeth and you can go for a walk or a drive." Reluctantly I got up and followed Justin to the front door.

We decided to go for a drive. We were almost to La Push before I finally relaxed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Me and you and our relationship."

"I told you that I would come back when I was ready and thought you were ready to be a father and husband."

"I am ready to be a father and husband."

"Then prove it."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I did it because I got scared, I was afraid that you would realize that I wasn't what you wanted and I wouldn't be able to provide for our family. So I figured if I wasn't around you wouldn't be able to say either of those things and you would stay. I figured wrong in the end though and I'm sorry for that. I really didn't mean to make you feel that way. Will you please come back?"

"Are you going to change?"

"Yes, I promise I'll start spending time with you and Annabeth."

"What made you realize you were wrong?"

"The house feels so big and empty and when I was studying with a friend one night I talked to them about it and they made me realize what I was doing wrong and that I can't live without you and Annabeth."

"I have to have time to think."

"What?"  
"I need time to think before I decide to come back."

"How long do you need?"

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm staying the weekend. I have to go back for finals and then I'll be back for Christmas."

"Then I'll make my decision and tell you then."

"You expect me to wait until Christmas?"

"Yes, if you love me and Annabeth then you will wait until Christmas."

"Ok, I will wait until Christmas."

"Thank you," I said and smiled.

He took me back to my grandparents' house where we spent some time with Annabeth. After all of the gifts were opened and half of the cake was devoured I went home with my parents and Justin went to his parents' house to stay. I put Annabeth to bed and sat on my bed with my laptop and looked at pictures of me and Justin from before Annabeth was born and I got pregnant. We looked so happy then. I thought about the pros and cons of moving back with him. I wanted to believe he would change. I wanted to believe he would make a good father and husband. I wanted to believe that he really loved me and Annabeth. I looked over at our sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful. Of course all babies looked so peaceful when they were asleep. There was a knock on my door and I said, "Come in."

My mom walked with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat the glass on my bedside table and the plate on the bed next to me.

I looked up at her and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

She sat down and I closed my laptop and moved it over to the side. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about me and Justin."

"Ok, well what did he say this afternoon?"

"He said that he was sorry for the way he acted and that he acted that way because he got scared and that he loved me and wanted me to come back."

"Did he say why he got scared?"

"He was afraid that I would realize that he wasn't good enough for me or Annabeth and that he wasn't a good father or husband and that he couldn't provide for us."

"Oh, well do you think that?"  
"No, of course not."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should go back?"

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you what to do. I can't tell you to go or to stay. I can't tell you what I would do if I was in your situation. I can however tell you what I've seen while you've been here and what I saw today. I can also tell you what I've heard while you've been here."

"Ok, what have you seen and heard?"

"While you have been here you have been somber. You put on an act that you are happy but really you're not, you put the act on for Annabeth; and whenever you're talking to her you talk about him. You talk about how she'll see him soon and how he loves her and how she resembles him. Today when you saw him standing in that doorway your face lit up. When you looked at him today I saw the little girl who used to sit in the front window watching for the silver Volvo to come up the road and when she finally saw it she would run to the front door yelling daddy and jumping up and down. I haven't seen that look on your face in years and to think that he can make you look like means that you love him. And I know that you do love him with all of your heart. Now you need to sit here and think about what I have told you. You need to think about Annabeth and what's right for her. You also need to think about yourself and what's right for you."

I sat there in amazement as I took in what she said. I leaned forward and hugged her and said, "Thanks Mom. I think I know what I have to do now."

"Just know that you're father and I are always here when you need us," she said and then I let go of her and she left me to think.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. So do you think Morgan will go back to Justin or not? Leave a review and let me know. Also if you have any thing special you'd like to see happen in the story let me now.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I've decided to stop this story for the time being. The reason is because I can't think of any new exciting ideas. If I come up with any new exciting ideas then I will continue. For now I'm focusing on my new story Hope. If you like my stories then you can read it and see if it lives up to the others. **


End file.
